Broken
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: Cloud has left Tifa. She's depressed and is having trouble coping with their break up. But what's the real reason why he left? Will a new lover enter her life? CloudxTifa/TifaxSeph. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Ch I: Break Her Heart

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This will be a series, hopefully my writer's block won't interfere. I hope you enjoy! Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

**Chapter I : Break Her Heart**

Cloud quietly packed up his motor bike and started to roll it out of the garage when the sound of light footsteps stopped him. He paused when the door opened, he didn't turn around.

"So you're leaving again, aren't you?" Tifa's quiet, sullen voice seemed to echo through the garage. It was heavy with sorrow and grief.

"Yeah…" Was Cloud's reply. He didn't seem to be feeling anything at all, this angered Tifa beyond belief.

"So that's all? You're just going to up and leave without saying goodbye?" She clenched her fists and bit back the need to cry out. "After all we've been through…you're just going to abandon us again…"

"Tifa…I'm sorry to run out on you again…" Cloud's voice held only the slightest remorse. Tifa sensed the fraction of guilt and her heart stopped. "But there's something I must do. It'll take me a few days…but I have to go. I promise I'll come back."

"_Promise?_ You make a lot of those, but you seldom keep them!" Tifa was fuming with rage. "You promised you wouldn't leave again!"

"I'm sorry, Tifa. But I have to go."

"Then take me with you." She was sick of it..

"I can't."

"Why can't you? What's so important that I can't come along?" She trembled in her fury. Then when he didn't answer, she drew her own conclusions. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled heavily through her mouth. "I see…it's me isn't it? You don't love me anymore…do you? You have another girl somewhere."

Cloud tensed up. His heart felt like it slid down his chest and landed on top of his stomach.

He didn't know how to answer her. It was true. He no longer wished Tifa as his lovert…but it wasn't about another woman, and it wasn't Tifa…it was all him; he didn't deserve a woman like Tifa. Tifa was so perfect. She was so beautiful, so righteous, faithful…and worthy of so much more than he could possibly give her.

"Tifa." His voice made her quiver. "I love you…I love you so much…but I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?" Finally her heart climbed up her throat, and squeezed tears from her eyes.

"If you love me then why leave?"

"You don't deserve me…no…I don't deserve _you_…You're so wonderful Tifa. And you're wasting it all on me…I'm not worthy of you. That's why I can't stay." His back had been turned to her the entire time, but he turned around and faced her.

"I don't understand." She whimpered as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Cloud approached her cautiously, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Tifa…I need you to be strong. You'll be alright….it's not the end of the world. You can find someone else to love…"

"N-no….no…I can't…I can't…" She shut her eyes and leaned into his chest. "You're really leaving me? I love you…"

"Come on, you _can_…you can do this, Tifa."

"_No!_" She beat on his chest with her fists. "Tell me the truth! Why are you leaving me?"

"Because…" He didn't really know what to say, so he just said something. "I just don't want you anymore, Tifa." He released her. "I don't want to be with you. I need to live my life...and you need to live yours. I can't be tied down…I don't want…" He couldn't say anymore, what came from his mouth was enough. "Goodbye." He released her and got on Fenrir. With a roar of the engine he was away.

Tifa fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. Her heart was shattered into so many pieces. How could say that? How could he be so cruel? The sound of the motorcycle died away until it was like it never was. Never was…that's what Cloud had to become. She sat back against the doorframe and cried until she could cry no more. At some point, she had curled up into a ball on the floor, dry tears stuck to her face and she trembled with a chill not caused from the cold. The day had drawn late and she still had not moved from that spot. How far had he gotten by now? Where was he going? Would he really come back?

* * *

><p>Cloud charged on toward nothing. He'd left Midgar completely behind him, not knowing where he was headed. He hated himself for what he'd done to Tifa. He was desperately in love with her, he wanted to be with her, and marry her…but he couldn't allow her to be brought down by his foolishness. If he'd stayed, she and the children would be in grave danger.<p> 


	2. Ch II: Feel the Pain

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

**Chapter II: Feel the Pain**

_Amazing…how could you possibly resist her?_

_What?_

_If I had a beautiful woman like Tifa…I don't think I could resist…_

_Shut up! _

_Oh? Did I hit a soft spot? _

_Leave her alone! _

Tifa rolled over in bed. She hadn't left her room in days and everyone was worrying about her. Denzel had found her lying on the floor the week before, and called Barret for help. He'd arrived promptly and carried her up to her room. She shuddered from the pain in her chest. It was all over, she had nothing left. Her life could get no worse. Cloud was gone and she could blame nothing and no one but herself. Slowly she rose from the mattress and staggered over to the mirror facing her bed. What was it about her that he didn't want? She took off her shirt and shorts. She looked at her reflection, looking at every curve and slope of her body. She had few battle wounds, surprisingly, and she was well in shape and all…but she was rather plain in some ways. She only had dark straight hair and dark flat eyes, her skin was good, but it lacked good color. She used to think she was very attractive, though she wasn't stuck up. But now, she couldn't help but look in the mirror and see nothing. Tifa knew from the beginning that she'd never hold a candle to Aerith, and she was always secretly jealous of her. Aerith was far more interesting than Tifa was, in her opinion. That beautiful girl, with her shinny auburn curls and her gleaming green eyes and her flawless pink skin…Tifa stomped her foot in anger so hard she nearly put a hole in the floor. It had always been between her and Aerith. Cloud never would admit whom he preferred, but now Tifa was certain that even after Aerith's death, he still preferred the mystical Cetra over the plain martial artist. Tifa threw herself back on her bed and began to cry anew. Could she really be so jealous of her friend? Aerith knew how Tifa felt about Cloud. So would she still pursue him anyway? Tifa shook her head, hoping to clear the thoughts. It can't be Aerith; she'd been dead for three years…however….Cloud had been hanging around at her church a lot, moping...so that's how it was. He was in love with _Aerith_ the whole time and only _pretending _with Tifa to fill the void! Tifa couldn't help but think wrong, how else was she supposed to justify to herself why he left? He didn't really give her a real reason as to why he didn't want her anymore. Tifa was sick and tired of it! She just wanted the pain to go away. She continued to cry in her pillow with the sheets wrapped securely around her like a cocoon, until the bedroom door slid open. She pretended not to hear. A part of her grew anxious and secretly hoped that it was Cloud returned home. But the footsteps here nonexistent, light, airy. Cloud had a loud, heavy tread.

"Yuffie, I know it's you so stop being all ninja-like." Tifa moaned from under the sheets.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Yuffie squealed. But she leapt and landed on the bed on top of Tifa.

"What the hell!" Tifa pushed her off and hid her head under the pillow.

"Tifa, you've been in this room an entire _week!_ You need to get out before you get sick!"

Tifa didn't say anything.

"Look, you need to get over him. I know I don't know what you're feeling, but you really need to think positive."

Tifa still said nothing. So Yuffie took a stand. She hopped to her feet and tossed the blankets back. Tifa started and angrily pushed Yuffie from the bed. She landed with a heavy thud on the floor, her eyes crossing momentarily.

"What'd you have to do that for, huh?" Yuffie got up and sat on the bed beside Tifa.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie." Tifa hung her head; it wasn't the girl's fault.

"Tifa…I know it's hard, but you've got to get over him…he's not coming back."

"But…I-I love him…" Tifa bit back an onrush of tears.

"Tifa…" Yuffie thought of something. "Have you tried calling him?"

"What?" She snapped her head up at her.

"Here." Yuffie grabbed Tifa's phone from the nightstand. "Give him a call, see what's up."

Tifa was hesitant, but she took the phone and opened it up. She was then met with a wallpaper of her and Cloud with Denzel and Marlene. She hadn't looked at their pictures since he'd left, and she was overcome by grief once more.

"I can't!" She cried. "I can't do it…"

"Yes you can." Yuffie grabbed the phone and dialed Cloud's number. "Here." She put the phone to Tifa ear.

Tifa listened to the ringing and her heart thudded in time with it. It was torture listening to the sound of the phone with no one to answer it. It just rang and rang, and then finally it clicked. The sullen monotone voice of Cloud sounded over the line. Tifa drew in a sharp breath at the sound of it.

_Hey, this is Cloud; sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. –BEEP _

"What is it?"

"His voicemail." Tifa sighed as she shut the phone.

"You shoulda left a message." Yuffie huffed and snatched the phone away from Tifa. She redialed Cloud's number. Waiting until the voicemail picked up, she decided to leave him a nice little message. "CLOUD! YOU BIG BULLY! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE TREATING TIFA LIKE THIS AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU! YOU'VE MADE HER CRY! YOU ROTTEN S.O.B! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU; I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD, YOUR GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN WILL BE BORN BRUISED!" She snapped the phone shut and trembled with her own rage.

"Thanks, Yuffie." Tifa actually was able to crack a small smile.

"I hope it amused you." Yuffie hugged her friend close.

"It made me feel a little better."

"You know what, Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to have a day with the girls."

"Huh?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll go get our hair done, and go shopping, and then we'll show off the new us at that new club that opened."

"Well, I don't know…" Tifa was reluctant to go have fun after being dumped so hard, but Yuffie insisted it was a wonderful idea.

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at the phone. Tifa's name was glowing before his eyes. His heart pounded heavily as he pressed the button to hear his messages. He had to hear her voice. But just as he lifted the phone to his ear, he yanked it away again at the unexpected roar of Yuffie. He listened to the message from a distance, taking delight in hearing a friend's voice, but also cursing himself because he knew she was right. But he had to leave; it was the only way.<p>

_I love it when you're suffering. _

_You again…._

_Come now, Cloud...you know I'm never gone. _

_Just shut up!_

_Never._

* * *

><p>Tifa had had enough of shopping as soon as they started. Yuffie sifted through the dresses and shoes like she was having the time of her life. She'd found a mint green sheath she adored and coupled it with some beaded necklaces and a pair of strappy sandals.<p>

"Come on, Tifa isn't there anything you like?"

"No…I haven't found anything."

"Meh…That's because you haven't been looking." Yuffie muttered as she continued to search through the racks. She found a beautiful blue dress with an empire waistline, and felt that it would look great on Tifa. "Look at this, it's so pretty!"

"Nice, let's get that one." Tifa didn't even look at it; she was just ready to go.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful!" Yuffie squealed as the hairdresser turned Tifa around. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yuffie had forced the dress on her as soon as she bought it and as soon as the cape was taken away, Tifa could hardly believe her reflection. Her hair had been curled into shining waves that bellowed around her. They'd done her make-up as well, giving her a catlike appearance. The dress was perfect and she felt more beautiful than ever in it. Yuffie shoved a pair of black patent leather pumps on her feet and dragged her out the door.<p>

"Yuffie, I really appreciate this, but do you think it's a good idea?" Tifa was apprehensive about going out on the town. She was worried about Yuffie trying to hook her up so early after her break up and she was worried that Cloud might show up and she not be home to see him.

"Oh come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Yuffie exclaimed jovially. "You need to loosen up and let your hair down. It'll be fun."

The two of them headed out to the hip new nightclub that just opened in Edge. It was the most happening place in town, and anyone who's anyone was there. Yuffie was pumped and ready; Tifa on the other hand was a nervous wreck. The bouncer didn't even bother to ask if they were on the list; if you fit the dress code, you were on the list. The club was jumping and raising the roof! The heavy base behind the music made the building vibrate and Tifa could feel it all acutely. Yuffie grabbed her hand and towed her over to the bar. She ordered them both a couple of drinks, hoping that Tifa would loosen up if she got a little inebriated. Tifa didn't intend on getting drunk, but she drank enough to feel a little more relaxed. She lost track of how much time they'd spent at the bar drinking, Yuffie was rambling on about how much fun it was to be out, and the music was blaring so loud, it muffled the girl anyway. Eventually, Tifa just looked over her shoulder at the people letting loose on the dance floor. They looked so carefree.

"Oh, to hell with it!" Tifa slammed her glass down on the counter.

"What the heck, Tifa?"

"You said you want me to let my hair down, right?" Tifa strode out to the middle of the dance floor. She didn't seem to be noticed by anyone, so she grabbed the nearest guy and started to dance with him, no words exchanged. It wasn't any way to dance with a mere stranger either, she was grinding and writhing against him, hands and legs everywhere, but the young man didn't seem to mind at all. Yuffie watched from the bar with shock clearly written on her face. She didn't expect Tifa to just jump on someone like that. But he wasn't the only guy she did some dirty dancing with that night, Tifa went from guy to guy, flirting and teasing her way through the club.

"She must be _really_ pissed off." Yuffie moaned as she ordered another drink.

Yuffie wasn't the only one watching Tifa. There was a man at a table in the back of the club, eyeing every move she made. She was beautiful and had a body to die for. He enjoyed the sight of her swaying and grinding against the guy she was with; it made him grow hard. Before the night was out, he'd have her in his company…and they'd do more than just dance.


	3. Ch III: Make Her Forget

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Here's chapter 3, hope all that reads enjoys. Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN<strong>

**Chapter III: Make Her Forget**

As he watched Tifa moving about the dance floor, the leering stranger stood from his hiding place and approached her from behind. He reached out to her, placing his hands on her firm ass, before sliding them around to her front. Tifa was surprised by the sudden attention, but she didn't mind; she'd grown bored with her current partner anyway. The new man pressed against her back, taking joy in the feel of her gyrating hips. He took the liberty to let his hands slide around her body and he felt her every curve through the silky fabric. Tifa didn't feel bothered by it at all; at least _one_ guy in here approached her first. She grinned and turned around to see her new friend. She was met with something she didn't expect. A face never thought would show up there.

"Cloud?" She stopped dancing. Her eyebrows knitted and she stepped back from him in disbelief. "Is it you?"

Tifa reared back just enough to throw a good hard punch in his face, but something made her stop. His face, it wasn't the same. His eyes were dark green, his skin was pale, and his spikey blonde hair was silvery grey and hung limp around his head.

"Cloud?" And his voice, not Cloud's gentle whine, it was a deeper voice, kind of a purring voice. "Who may I ask is Cloud?"

"M-m-my…." She was speechless. Tifa couldn't catch her breath. The man before her was stunning and more, she couldn't contain the overwhelming sense of familiarity. She knew she'd never seen him before in her life and yet, somehow she felt like she knew him.

He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Caligo Nocturnus."

"C-caligo?" She repeated softly. She finally shook her head and snapped back to her senses. "I-I'm sorry, nice to meet you, I'm Tifa Lockheart."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Lockheart." He kissed her hand. This definitely wasn't Cloud. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, sure." She felt herself being led his table, but looked over her shoulder at Yuffie who'd struck up a conversation with some guy at the bar. She'd be occupied for a while, so Tifa felt no harm in sitting with Caligo.

"So Miss Lockheart –"

"Tifa, please."

"Tifa." He grinned. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Tifa blushed and looked at the table. "What's the matter? Did I offend you?"

"Oh no, Sir." She waved her hands in defense. "Not at all, it's just that I've never got a compliment like that from a stranger before."

"I apologize." Caligo waved a waitress over and ordered some fancy sounding drinks and then turned his attention to Tifa. "So…what brings you to a place like this?"

"I'm here with my friend, she insisted that I get out and have some fun."

"You don't normally have fun?"

"Not like this…most of my time is spent at home with the children."

"You've got children?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all; actually, I admire a woman who cares for her family, but still finds time for herself." He rested his arm on the back of booth. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but from your behavior this evening, I assume you're not married?"

"No…I was engaged once, but he ran out on me. So now I'm alone." Tifa felt her heart climb back up her throat to suffocate her, but she somehow managed to swallow it back down.

"Now that _is _admirable." Caligo sighed. "A single mother…you must work hard."

"I do, I run my own business. A bar called 7th Heaven. Have you heard of it?"

"I have not. I'm quite new to Edge, I've only just moved here a few days ago."

"Oh, I see. Well, you should come then, you'll meet the more humble locals." Tifa insisted with a smile.

"I shall. If you will serve me, that is." He grinned.

"Of course I will."

The two of them talked for hours about various things, Tifa discovered that Caligo used to be a technician for ShinRa when the corporation was still on its feet, though he assured her that he did not agree with it at all, and that it was just a way to get by. Now he's a photographer, following his dream of capturing beauty in all its forms.

"How wonderful!" Tifa exclaimed. "I love taking pictures."

"It's more than just taking a few snap shots; it's about capturing the true elegance of the world, freezing its majesty and power forever. You have to get it just right, or there is no emotion evoked." Caligo kept her attention solely on him without effort. Tifa was truly fascinated by this handsome stranger. He continued to amaze her throughout the night, before they knew it the lights came on and the music was cut.

"Too bad." Caligo sighed heavily, before standing and offering Tifa his hand. "Come, let me escort you home."

"Thank you, but my friend is at the bar waiting for me." Tifa said regretfully.

"Well then, Tifa, might I ask if I may see you again?" Caligo's eyes glittered.

"You can. I'm free tomorrow if you are."

"Tomorrow evening then, I'll pick you up. And wear this pretty frock." He fingered the strap of her dress. "You look ravishing in it." Caligo then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until then." He turned and left.

Tifa was left speechless once more. She whimpered nonsense as he left; she didn't want him to go.

"Tifa!" Yuffie squealed. "Who was that hot guy?"

"Caligo Nocturnus."

* * *

><p>Tifa was more than happy the next day. She hummed happily as she did the house work and skipped down the stairs. Yuffie watched her from behind her magazine. That must have been some guy to bring about such a radical change in Tifa. One minute she's down in the dumps, next she riding high on cloud 9. Not that that was a bad thing, Yuffie preferred this Tifa over the old one. She was way more chipper.<p>

"So when's the big date?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly.

"Tonight at 7 o'clock. He's coming to pick me up. I don't know where we're going, but it'll be great!" Tifa's face was overcome by the biggest smile in the world.

"I'm so jealous! I didn't score anything last night." Yuffie yawned as she tossed her magazine aside and turned on the TV. "Wait….it'll be 7 o'clock in thirty minutes!"

What?" Tifa threw her eyes to the clock. She'd completely lost track of time and she wasn't even ready yet! "Oh no!"

Tifa ran to her bedroom and ran a damp cloth over her skin to freshen up then spayed on some perfume. She then threw on her dress and tossed her still curly hair up into a French twist and slipped into her shoes. She observed herself in the mirror and decided she needed a little make-up. She quickly patted her face with powder and brushed on some brown eye-shadow. She glossed her lips with some clear plumping gloss and then stepped back. She felt she looked alright, she felt her heart pounded in her chest the way it did when Cloud left, only this time it pounded with rapture instead of regret. She then rushed down the stairs and grabbed her clutch purse off the bar where she'd left it the night before. Glancing at the clock it was just going on 7:00 and she trembled in excitement. She sat down next to Yuffie at the table and watched the TV, though she had no interest in the program. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yuffie dash for the door before Tifa could stop her and opened it up to Caligo Nocturnus.

"I'm here to pick up, Miss Tifa Lockheart." His sensuous voice resonated through the entry.

"Tifa! Your _date_ is here!" Yuffie teased playfully as she turned back to Caligo. "I'm Yuffie Kisuragi by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Caligo –"

"_Thanks _Yuffie." Tifa muttered as she went to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, have a great time!" The girl called as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it…damn it…damn it… <em>Cloud muttered under his breath as he hung in the black abyss. _How could I let this happen…how could I be so stupid as to think she'd be safe? Even if I leave, he'll still find her. And the children…what if he finds the children? _Alarm struck him and he began to panic, Tifa was strong enough to fight if she had to, but Denzel and Marlene...Cloud couldn't handle it. He couldn't feel his body, but he had to fight it. If running away couldn't protect them, then he'd fight for his own self-control and take down the Nightmare once again.

_I can feel you struggling…you can't fight me, you're too weak. _

_I will defeat you!_

_You can try…_

* * *

><p>"...Are you alright, Caligo?" Tifa asked. She was admiring the bouquet of roses he'd given her.<p>

Caligo's elegant fingers slid across the steering wheel of his sleek black car. "I'm fine, Tifa. I was just thinking about something." He smiled at her.

"About what?"

"Where I'm taking you. I thought I'd take you to a nice restaurant, but I thought a quieter date would be nice."

The car sped along the highway; the engine only whispered its presence. Tifa admired the leather interior and the shining green dash lights. She'd wanted a car like this; Cloud had promised he'd try to save up for it, but he was never able to with their meager incomes. Cloud had promised to give her a diamond engagement ring, he'd promised a bunch of roses; but he couldn't even keep something so simple. Flowers were kind of expensive since they had to be imported to Midgar, but even Cloud could afford them. He never gave her anything she wanted, not even kisses. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared down at the roses in her lap. She was so caught up in her regrets over Cloud that she didn't even notice the car come to a stop, or the hand that wiped away the moisture on her cheek.

"Why are you crying, Tifa?" His voice was velvet.

She sniffed and looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry…"

"It's alright, I understand. Come, let's go inside." He got out of the car and came around to her side, opening her door. Such a gentleman, Cloud never did that.

She looked up to see an enormous upscale apartment building. It took her breath away. He led her inside and up the elevator to his penthouse apartment. His apartment was even more beautiful. Hardwood floors stained deep cherry, matching ornate crown molding, cream walls, red velvet draperies, a crystal chandelier, and sleek white furniture made up his home. Tifa was in awe. She'd never seen anything so luxurious in her life.

"Welcome to my home." Caligo went to the kitchen and returned with a crystal vase. "Here, put your flowers in here. You may take this vase home with you."

"Thank you so much." Tifa accepted the gift and placed the full vase on the coffee table. "You're house is so beautiful."

He grinned. "Suitable accommodations for one such as yourself."

"I'm flattered." Tifa blushed. Caligo really knew the right things to say.

"Forgive me for bringing you to my private abode so soon, but I thought having dinner here would allow us time to get to better acquainted."

"It's alright." Tifa's attention was caught the amazing view out the window. The city beneath her glittered like starlight, and forgot out the troubles in her mind. She sighed wistfully, thinking about how luck really was on her side. She was in a lovely apartment, with a gorgeous man – it didn't hurt that he was rich – and she felt like a queen. Caligo approached her carefully, taking hold of her from behind like he did in the club the night before. She turned around to face him.

"Tifa, can I ask you something?" His velvety voice echoed all around her. She said nothing, only smiled and turned her eyes to his. "I know we only just met yesterday…but…will you be my girlfriend?"

Tifa closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder. They embraced amorously and held each other for an eternity. It had only been a little more than a week since Cloud ran out on her, and already she felt that she'd met the right man. He was perfect. The world was quiet now so she was through with battle. She needed a lover, not a warrior. She needed a man that would care for her and her children, and Caligo was just such a man. _Perfect._ There were no other words left to describe him. She couldn't contain the attraction she had to him; it was like he was an angel come to answer her prayers. Perhaps, Cloud was meant to abandon her, perhaps she was meant to meet Caligo.


	4. Ch IV: Take Control of Her

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Hope you guys aren't bored yet, I'm going to try to wrap it up soon. Reviews Please. **

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN<strong>

**Chapter IV: Take Control of Her**

_Why must you insist on wearing your hair like that?_

_What's it to you? _Cloud styled his hair back into position.

_It really is troublesome. _

Cloud sat back against the sofa. He looked around the room and sighed heavily.

_You are desperately missing her, aren't you? _

_What do you think? _Cloud gritted his teeth. He'd actually grown accustomed to having him in his head, though he wished he'd leave. _Why are you doing this to me?_

_I love to watch you squirm and writhe. You're pain is my pleasure. _The entity inside Cloud's mind used Cloud's mouth to grin darkly. Cloud clapped a hand over his mouth to wipe the smirk away. _You could just go back home; either way, I will still have her. Since our first battle, I have wanted her for myself. But you already knew that._

_That's why I left…but you knew that. _Cloud clenched his fists. He stood and looked around once more. The apartment was not his own; it was stolen, the owners murdered. Cloud's heart leapt in his chest as he thought about it. It was madness, when would it all end?

* * *

><p>Tifa had felt strange about getting into another relationship so quickly. But she wanted to be with him. She and Caligo had had a wonderful dinner he'd made himself and they continued to talk and learn more and more about each other. For the next few months, Tifa and Caligo continued to date. He'd spoiled her to no end, given her all she desired and treated her as a princess. But even so Tifa maintained her selfless, humble nature. She hoped to show him a deeper sense of humility when he went to 7th Heaven for the first time.<p>

"You live above?" Caligo was enamored by the idea. He'd not found her home luxurious in the least, but it was charming. And it was ingenious to live and work on the same property.

"Yeah, it's not much; only three bedrooms and one bathroom, but Denzel and Marlene don't seem to mind." Tifa explained as she wiped down some glasses.

"Where _are_ your children?" Caligo sighed.

"They're at school. They won't be back for a couple of hours." Tifa dusted off the bottles and wiped down the mirror behind the bar. "We'll open the bar a little while after they get home."

"Oh." He grinned. "So we're alone for a while." He got up from the stool and came around the bar. He took hold of her hips and kissed her shoulder. Tifa turned around and they kissed deeply. Caligo's hands roamed around her hips and ass, he cupped her cheeks and lifted her to set her on the bar. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued to make-out. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. She grabbed his hand. They hadn't had sex yet, even though they'd been dating for a while. She was a little nervous, but he only smiled.

"I won't go any further than you're willing to. Just tell me when you wish to stop."

Tifa relaxed and let him remove her skirt and panties. She lifted her shirt over her head and tossed her clothes to the side. Caligo slid his tongue down her throat to her breasts. Tifa gripped his head and tugged on his hair. As he licked her nipples, Caligo had an idea. He stepped back away from her and looked at her sitting naked on the counter.

"May I take your portrait, Tifa?" His eyes darkened.

"My portrait?" She was taken aback by the request.

"I brought my camera…I want to capture you just as you are right now."

"Well…I guess…" She blushed; never before had she posed for erotic pictures. "Y-you're not going to publish these are you?"

"No, my love…these are for me." He selected the correct lens and mounted the camera on the tripod. "They're for when I get _lonely_ at night."

Her skin felt all the more heated. "I've never done this before."

"Tifa…Cloud went away a lot, you said. Did he not wish to have erotic pictures of you?"

"He never mentioned it."

Caligo scoffed. "Most men desire store-bought pornography…it's despicable." He aimed the camera at her. "But I'm not most men, Tifa…if I want to get off to a naked woman…then I'll get off to you."

"You love me." Tifa placed a hand over her heart.

"I do." He snapped the first picture. "I desire no one else." He looked over the camera at her. "Start posing for me, just do whatever you want."

Tifa was self conscious at first, posing demurely with her legs crossed and her hands covering her breasts. But with some encouragement from Caligo, she became bolder. Tifa laid down on the bar with one leg up, her body propped on her elbow. Next she sat up and opened her legs for him, her hands on her knees. Caligo had the idea to have her bent over backward on a barstool; next he balanced a full champagne flute on her stomach. She looked exquisite and he snapped several of her in that pose. Next he had her drink the champagne, letting a small drop run down her chin. They took several with liquor, on several occasions having her drink it. Tifa was soon becoming a little tipsy, but this only emboldened her further. She struck more risqué poses, things she never dreamt of doing, and Caligo was enjoying every bit of it. He set the camera to video as he joined her. He took a towel from under the counter and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see. This was new; she'd never been blindfolded before. But then, she and Cloud never got "freaky" either. He knelt down between her legs and buried his face in her womanhood; she gripped his head as he licked her, crying out as all her senses were heightened. Caligo brought her nearly to completion, but he stopped just short and shed his clothing, turning her over as the camera filmed continuously.

"May I, Tifa?" He tickled her with the head of his cock. She tensed; she'd never had sex with anyone other than Cloud. A part of her still loved him, but she gritted her teeth and pushed the old feelings away. She was with Caligo now, so she allowed him access to her body.

"You may." She nodded. So he entered her from behind. She gasped at his entry, his body felt familiar somehow, like she'd experienced it before. His penis felt lovely, gliding in and out. But as he let her get accustomed to him, he picked up more speed. She raised her ass and began backing up against him. Soon, he was ramming her mercilessly, making her cry out for more. Tifa called out to him by name, begging him to take her harder.

"Ahh…Caligo! Please…I want to see you!" Blindfolded. She was tired of that game and wanted to see his body. Caligo just pressed her harder to the counter, preventing her from moving. As the greatest wave of pleasure took her over she no longer cared that she was blind. She moaned and screamed in gratification, letting him fuck her as he pleased.

"Oh, Tifa! _Yes_…let me make you come…" He groaned in her ear. "Squeeze me, Tifa. Ooh…yes…" Caligo couldn't get enough; he'd waited so long to finally have her, now he was in a frenzy. He drove harder and harder, finally he was about to toss them both over the brink. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back to mash his mouth to hers. Their tongues danced around one another and finally they screamed into each other's mouths as he filled her. He felt her wetness flow and lifted her leg to the camera allowing her first squirting orgasm to be captured.

He backed away from Tifa and redressed quickly before she could pull the towel away from her eyes. She was panting heavily, laying her head down on the countertop. She looked dazed. Caligo went to the camera and looked into it. He said something that Tifa couldn't hear, but she didn't really care. She'd experienced something incredible. Never before had she done any of this. Cloud wasn't a beast like Caligo was; he never was rough with her. It was new, but she liked it…immensely.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Caligo had completed their playtime with almost no time to spare before the children came running in from school. Tifa barely had time to shower and mop the floor and clean the counter of their juices. The kids were chattering and laughing as they went to where Tifa was standing behind the bar. Caligo was sitting on a stool, waiting to be introduced. But he waited with patience as the kids jumped up and down, telling Tifa about their day.<p>

"Denzel, Marlene…look we have a visitor." Tifa smiled and cast their attention to Caligo. "This is my son, Denzel, and my daughter, Marlene."

"Pleased to meet you, children." Caligo stood and shook their hands. Marlene was excited to meet him, but Denzel just narrowed his eyes.

"This is Caligo," Tifa said, "my boyfriend."

Denzel's hands automatically fisted and he hissed a little before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Denzel!" Tifa called after him. "You come back this instant!"

"It's alright, Tifa." Caligo insisted, but Tifa shook her head.

"No…it's not alright…" She wasn't talking about Denzel's behavior, she meant his feelings. She rushed up the stairs and halted at their bedroom door. She raised a quiet hand and tapped gently. "Denzel? Honey? Can I come in?"

"_No!_"

Tifa turned the knob. "Well, I'm coming in anyway."

"Go away!"

She went in to find him lying on his bed, crying into his pillow. Her heart broke all over again. She went to sit beside him and placed a hand on his back. "Denzel…what's the matter?"

"I hate him." Denzel moaned. "I don't want him."

Tifa knew. She was afraid of this. She knew that it would be harder for the children to accept Caligo. Tifa hung her head. How could she be so selfish? She'd put her own feelings before her children's. "I'm sorry."

"He's not welcome here…." Tears flooded the boy's eyes. "He's…not….he better not think he could ever be my dad!" Denzel screamed, "_Cloud_ is my dad!"

"Honey…please understand…" Tifa didn't know what to say.

"Understand what? That he isn't coming back?" He looked up at her with misty watery eyes. "He promised he'd never leave again…" Denzel threw himself into Tifa's arms. "I want my Daddy!" She held him as he cried endlessly into her bossom. It wasn't fair to him, or to Marlene, and Tifa knew it. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Tifa?" Caligo entered with a light tap on the doorframe. "Tifa let me talk to him."

"I don't wanna talk to _you!_" Denzel spat. But Caligo still approached.

"Tifa, go help Marlene with her homework; I'll sit with Denzel."

Tifa ruffled Denzel's hair and assured him that she loved him before heading downstairs. Caligo gave her a little love tap on the rear as she left, Denzel pretended he didn't see it. He hung his head in anger as Caligo came to sit beside him.

"There's a lot of tension in this room…perhaps we should open a window to let it out." Caligo attempted a joke, but Denzel wasn't laughing. "Denzel, I'm not trying to replace your father –"

"He isn't my father." Denzel corrected sharply. "He's my dad."

"Oh yes, Tifa told me you and Marlene were adopted." He sighed heavily. "But as I was saying, I'm not trying to replace him. I just want to become a part of your lives. I love your mom, and if you let me, I could love you too. We could be best friends, you and I. You don't have to call me your dad if you don't want to, but if a time should come that you do, you may. Just accept that your mom and I are happy together. Aren't you pleased to see her smiling again?"

"She smiled when my dad was here." Denzel was stubborn. _Who does this guy think he is? He thinks he can sway me with pretty words? He isn't sincere is he? There's something not right about this guy._

"I hope in time you can grow to accept me." Caligo sighed as he got up to leave. "I pray I made my intentions clear?"

"Crystal clear…" Denzel narrowed his eyes once more, "…in fact…I can see right _through_ you."


	5. Ch V: Reclaim Her

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN<strong>

**CHAPTER V: RECLAIM HER**

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself back at the apartment. He'd felt his body move against his will, heard muffled voices, but he'd hung in a black void, not really conscious of anything until his body was relinquished back to him.

_So? What have you done now? _

_There is a gift for you on the table. _

Cloud looked at the coffee table and found an envelope and a DVD. He put the DVD into the player and watched as the video started up. What he saw made his heart fall and his blood boil. _He_ was there in the video, fucking Tifa. His eyes grew wide with horror, hellfire burning behind them. How dare he? He tore his eyes from the screen and covered his ears from the sound of Tifa's voice.

_No! Watch it! _The entity in his head took control of him and forced him to look and listen. Then, Cloud reached hesitantly for the envelope. The pictures of Tifa. He trembled with all his rage building up inside of him. _Look at her come! Don't you enjoy the sight of it? You never made her do that, have you? _

Cloud watched as he finished her off and turned toward the camera. He grinned with all the evil there was and said, _"Did you enjoy the show, Cloud?"_

_You bastard! You fucking bastard!_ Cloud ripped up the pictures and his trembling body broke down and he screamed out.

He ran out of the apartment and rushed toward 7th Heaven. Cloud refused to let him take control of him again. Tifa was _his_ woman, and Denzel and Marlene were _his_ kids. No one would take them away, especially _him_.

* * *

><p>Tifa was washing dishes while listening to Denzel complaining about Caligo. She didn't want to hear it.<p>

"Mom, you've got to understand, that guy isn't good." Denzel insisted with fury. "He's just not right."

"Denzel, please stop it." Tifa was getting aggravated. "He's not a bad man. He cares about us…"

"He cares only for himself."

"Honey, you don't even know him. Just give him a chance." Tifa yawned as she sat down. "You've got to open your mind."

"My mind _is_ open…far more than yours is." The boy was defiant.

Tifa's eyes became alight with anger. "Alright, you listen here, young man! I will not tolerate this kind of attitude!" She pointed a deadly finger at him. "Now you will straighten up right now or –"

Cloud busted through the door. Tifa's attention was cast directly onto him. Denzel jumped from the stool and ran straight into Cloud's open arms.

"Dad! You're home!" He hugged him tightly, Cloud lifted Denzel up and relished in the feeling of holding his son. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Cloud set Denzel on the floor. But as he did, he fell to his knees clutching this skull. Horrible pain ripped through his head, a white hot surge of agony.

"Dad! What is it?" Denzel reached for him, but Cloud shoved him away.

"Go! Stay away from me! Hide!" Cloud shrieked. Tifa ran toward him, lifting him from the floor.

"Cloud, what the hell are you doing here?" Tifa reared back and slapped him hard across the face. Cloud staggered backward and hung his head. Tifa was ready to attack him again until his voice interrupted her.

"You bitch…" Cloud's voice was different. Deeper, huskier. His blonde hair faded to grey, his skin paled, and as he raised his head, Tifa stared straight into dark green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"C-caligo?"

"Good morning…my love…"

"I-I don't understand…" She clapped a hand over her mouth and took a step forward, but she paused.

"Why so hesitant? Aren't you happy to see me?" Caligo purred. He put a hand out to her. "Come here, darling."

Tifa wasn't sure what to do, should she go to him? What happened to Cloud just now? She reached out to him…

"Mom, _don't!_"

Tifa shuddered at Denzel's plea and tried to refrain, but Caligo grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the bar, throwing her back over the counter like he'd had her the previous day. She screamed from the sudden violence. He tried to tie her hands back with his belt but she managed to kick him in the leg. He flipped her over and punched her hard across the face.

"You little whore…what do you think you're playing at?" He shrieked. "You came to me so _willingly_ yesterday! It doesn't matter…you're my woman; you will obey me!" He mashed his mouth to hers in a cruel mockery of a kiss.

"Get off of my mom!" Denzel screamed as he grabbed a large wine bottle and attempted to strike him with it.

Caligo reared back and suddenly his grey hair and green eyes flashed blonde and blue and Cloud's voice rang out, "Don't fight him!" Then Cloud was gone again, replaced by the nightmare inside him.

"Run and hide!" Tifa urged as she pushed the possessed Cloud away. Denzel followed her command and ran up the stairs, Caligo tried to pursue him, but Tifa managed to grab a handful of his hair and yank him backward. "Fight with _me_, not my kids!" She tossed him to the floor, but he was up again in a matter of seconds.

"You are a very strong woman, Tifa…in mind as well as body…" He purred. "…You will make a fine queen for when I take control of his planet." His words made her feel so cold. "I hoped it would please you, that I used Cloud's body as a vessel for my soul." He approached her slowly, but she was frozen in place. Her mind said move, but she couldn't feel anything. Soon enough he had her pinned to the wall. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so utterly frightened. He grasped her jaw and forced her to face him. "What's the matter, Tifa? Only yesterday, you were begging me take you. What's changed so?"

"I…I-I'm afraid." She confessed softly.

"Of what?"

Tifa's eyes flicked toward the staircase that led to their home above.

"You're worried about the children." He pressed his lips to her ear. "All I ask is that you be mine…if you wish for their safety."

"Who are you?" She mewed beneath him. She could feel the evil dripping from his pores and she couldn't contain her sudden sense of fear.

"I am one whom you love to hate." He sighed against her throat. "I am the one that haunts your dreams…"

"No…you can't be." She shuddered and realized that she was completely alone on this. Everyone was gone and Denzel was hiding somewhere in the house. On top of that, for the first time in her life was uncertain of her own abilities. Could she really take him down on her own? "Please…"

"Please?" He threw her down on the floor and knelt above her. She didn't move, just remained still. "Are you giving up?" He traced a finger down her back and caressed the spot where her leg connected to her rear. He slowly pushed up her tiny skirt. "So? Do you know me?"

"Sephiroth." She whispered, the sound of the name wracking her body full of fear and apprehension.

"Say it again." He clutched the back of her neck.

"S-sephiroth." Tears dripped from her eyes mercilessly. "Please I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my kids."

"That's more like it." He smirked before his agony overtook his brain.

_SEPHIROTH! _Cloud shrieked through the dark void of his mind. He couldn't see or feel anything, but he began to throw punches and kicks through the darkness, hoping to at least provoke a migraine just as he'd experienced. _SHE'S MINE! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER! _

Tifa felt him collapse on her back. At first she thought he laid down on her, but he was heavy, like he was sleeping. She slowly, cautiously sat up and rolled him off of her. He landed in a heap beside her. She looked down at him, puzzled. "What happened?" He passed out.

Cloud and Sephiroth stared each other down in the void. Cloud's anger was beyond anything he'd ever felt before in his life. Even Aerith's murder didn't fuel this much rage in him. Just the thought of Sephiroth so much as _looking_ at Tifa the wrong way made his blood boil. And for him to go and use his body to touch her –

Cloud had had enough. He rushed toward Sephiroth, his eyes ablaze. Sephiroth just smirked and with a flick of his wrist, sent Cloud flying backward through the darkness.

_Why are you so angry, Cloud? _Sephiroth's voice was cool and calm.

_Why do you think? _Cloud flashed forward once more, this time somehow his sword was in hand, and he slashed at his foe. _You violated_ _Tifa!_

_Little fool. You are in such denial. _Sephiroth scoffed. _I hardly think she's violated at all, she came to me freely. As I recall…I even asked her permission…and she granted it._

If Cloud could breathe fire, he'd be a human flamethrower.

_I think that's what truly angers you, isn't it? You can't stand that she might desire me over you._

_SHUT UP! SHE'S MINE!_

_How I love it when you're in pain. _

Cloud and Sephiroth battled it out in the void. Tifa watched with terror at the twisted expression on his face; his eyes trembled frantically under his eyelids and his hair shimmered from grey to blonde and back again. She knew they were fighting inside of him, she felt so helpless to be stuck just waiting to see who wins. It was ridiculous!

Sephiroth just tossed Cloud around like a ragdoll. He was actually getting bored of playing around with him. Cloud however was just driving himself into a frenzy. He struck at Sephiroth again and again, but Sephiroth just shrugged him off.

Tifa was having a panic attack just sitting there. The building had become quiet and she shivered from an intense chill overcoming her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone began to ring. With a shaky hand she lifted the phone from her pocket and saw Yuffie's name flashing on the screen. A deep breath escaped her lips and she answered the call.

"H-hello?" She whispered, trying not to sound too stressed.

"Mommy!" Marlene called out happily from the other end.

"Marlene, sweetie." She felt a small ounce of relief rise in her heart.

"Mommy, we'd had so much fun today! We went shopping and Yuffie is taking me to the movies!" Marlene didn't have a single care in the world, and she didn't need to, the less the young girl knew, the better.

"That's good, sweetheart." Tifa forced a smile for herself. "Honey, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed the night with Yuffie."

"Why?"

"Well, Daddy came home this morning."

"I wanna see Daddy!" Marlene suddenly got excited.

"No honey, you can see him tomorrow. Daddy…isn't feeling so good…"

"Is he sick?"

"No, it's just that Mommy and Daddy need to have a serious talk." Tifa hoped that would suffice.

"Oh…okay." Marlene seemed a little sad. Silence. Then she spoke again. "Is Daddy going away again?"

"No. He's home to stay this time." Tifa wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth. "Just tell Yuffie that you're going to spend the night."

"Okay, well I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Tifa shut the phone. The tears that had long since dried on her cheeks were rinsed away as new ones rushed from her eyes. She clutched her head as she slowly felt as though she were going crazy. She then threw herself over Cloud's figure on the floor and held him against her.

"Cloud! If you can hear me, please keep fighting." She spoke directly into his ear, hoping he'd somehow be conscious of her. "Cloud!"

Once more Sephiroth tossed Cloud around like a toy. _Is this all you've got? You really are annoying. I'm becoming bored. _

"_Cloud! Keep fighting! I need you back with me!" _Tifa's voice was calling through the darkness. Both of them could hear.

Sephiroth paused. _What? _

"_Cloud, please come back! I love you! Please….just wake up…" _

Cloud's heart swelled as she said those words. His confidence spiked and he shot a hot glare at Sephiroth. _I hope you heard that, Sephiroth_, He sneered, _She loves me! And wants me to wake up! _

_It doesn't matter what she want; I will prevail! _

Cloud just shook his head. Raising his sword above his head, he bared his teeth like an animal. For the first time Sephiroth reacted with surprise, no matter how minimal.

_Sephiroth…DIE! _He charged forward and attacked Sephiroth with all the power he had.

Tifa continued to cry over Cloud's body, his heart was palpitating, but his skin was cold, his breath was shallow, and the rapid movement under is eyelids had long since ceased. What was happening in there?

"Cloud?" Her lips trembled and she clutched at him. He moved. His eyes opened and she quickly rose back on her knees. He seemed to stare into nothing. She froze, was it really him? His hair was blonde and his eyes blue…but was it really her Cloud? She drew in a sharp breath. His lifeless eyes slowly flecked toward her. All her hair stood on end. He raised a hand and raked the backs of his knuckles against her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." His eyes grew heavy and his hand fell. She caught it before it passed her shoulder and held it to her heart.

"Cloud…please wake up." She pleaded, but sleep took him over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter everybody; I'm not very good at writing battle sequences, but I hope it was enjoyable. REVIEWS! <strong>


	6. Epilogue: Fix Her

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN<strong>

**Epilogue: Fix Her**

For the first time so long, Cloud had a peaceful sleep. No disturbing images, no voices, no Sephiroth, no nothing, just her. Tifa's hands glided through his hair gently and he felt the glow of their love pulsing between them and he smiled through his slumber. He opened his glowing blue eyes to see Tifa's crimson orbs staring back at him. He was well aware of her smooth body pressing against his and the feel of her silken negligee.

"Hey, Tifa." Cloud sighed as he twirled a lock of dark hair between his fingers.

"Morning."

"How are the kids?"

"Denzel is still asleep and Marlene spent the night with Yuffie." She smoothed back his hair once more.

"That's not what I asked."

"They're angry…sometimes they felt like they did something wrong and that's why you left."

"I'm sorry." His brow knitted and his heart began to climb up his throat. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Hush…I understand…" She tried to calm him.

"Do you really?"

"It was Sephiroth the entire time…." She hung her head and closed her eyes. "I was stupid, Cloud…even Denzel saw it before I did."

"Don't you dare, Tifa…you didn't know." He lifted her chin. "It's not your fault. It's mine." He cradled her against him. "I was the one who allowed my mind and body to be taken over."

"What was it all really about?" Tifa snuggled against him.

"It was a game to him. He wanted to play with us; he wanted to torment me, and use _you_. He always filled my head with dark thoughts…disgusting displays of lust and sexuality. And what made it worse is that I wanted to do it all with you. " Cloud shut his eyes.

"And why didn't you act on those thoughts?"

"Because they were not mine. I didn't want him to have control."

Tifa didn't say anything, she just sat up and slid onto his lap. Cloud was mesmerized by the beauty astride him and idly slid his hands up her thighs. As his fingers traced along the hem of her gown, Tifa raised her hand back and brought it down in a flash across his face, leaving him with a red cheek and a stunned look on his face.

"_That_ was for breaking my heart." She struck him again. "_That_ was for abandoning your _children!_" Then she backhanded him across the other cheek. "And _that_ was for abandoning _me!_" Tifa and Cloud stared at each other in silence. The room suddenly felt hot and stuffy, and the two of them felt every emotion ever evoked.

After an eternity of silence, Cloud spoke. "I thought that if I left, he wouldn't hurt you."

"But he came to me anyway. He just had to adopt a façade to get to me. All it took was a false name and pretty words…a-and…he…" Tifa fell forward on his chest and cried her eyes out once more. All that was filling her heart was pain and regret.

"Please stop crying, Tifa." He rolled her over onto her back so that he was sitting above her. He cradled her protectively and wiped away her tears. "It's all over now…no one will hurt us anymore. I've sent him back to Hell where he belongs…"

"But if he comes back…"

"He won't." Cloud's voice was gentle but firm. "And if he does, I'll stop at nothing to ensure your safety…and I'll do it without running away. I swear it on my _soul_. And if you're always at my side to help, then I will win every time."

"I wish I could have helped this time around." She sniffed.

"You _did _help, more than you think. It was your voice and your love…I could hear you crying for me, and it fueled my anger, my hate…my strength…and my will to fight for my family."

Her eyes watered again and this time she muffled her whimpers against his lips. They kissed long and hard. Tifa never experienced a kiss like that before. It was like he was trying to draw out her sorrow from her lips…all the pain and regret, all the stress and the anguish…everything that was unhappy, he tore from her soul and took into himself so that she may not feel the agony.

"I love you, Tifa…even if I have a strange way of showing it…I love you and I will love you until I die."

"Truly?"

"Truly…Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to fix your heart."

Tifa cast her crimson gaze at a picture of the two of them with the kids. They're faces were smiling, the family standing close and glowing with joy. She then looked back and Cloud and shook her head.

"Why? It's not broken."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? It's been a while since I've written fan fiction, so I'm a bit rusty. I'm sorry if the summary was a bit misleading, with the TifaXSephiroth pairing listed, but if you think about it, that's what happened, but I posted it on the archive as Cloud &amp; Tifa...so you really couldn't expect too much in the way of Tifaroth as it's a Cloti fic. Anyway, sorry if anyone's too disappointed, maybe I'll write a real Tifaroth fic later. <strong>

**So anyway if it wasn't exactly clear, this is what happened: Sephiroth was possessing Cloud because he lusts after Tifa. Cloud thought that if he ran away, she'd be safe. But Sephiroth possesses him and takes on a false identity: Caligo Nocturnus (which btw was not a name I just plucked out of the sky; it's Latin - Caligo = Mist, Clouds and Nocturnus = Darkness, Night. So in short it means Dark Cloud lol).**

PS: This story has been up for about a year, and just now did I realize how weird Cloud's last line was, so I changed it. Originally it said, "I want to fix you", so I changed it so wasn't so strange.


End file.
